priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Orange Smile Coord
Rainbow Orange Smile Coord (レインボーオレンジスマイル) is a Pop-type coord from the brand Candy Alamode. It is first seen in episode 190 worn by Mirei Minami. It resembles the Rainbow Pink Smile Coord, Rainbow Blue Smile Coord, Rainbow Purple Pafé Coord, Rainbow Green Pafé Coord, and Rainbow Red Pafé Coord. User Appearance Top A cream top with tiny white dot print, slightly darker lining and heart-shaped buttons. Over this is a cream argyle jacket with white dot print and a strip of white fabric going down each side with a silver diamond pattern going down the middle. The center of the torso is lined with ruffled white fabric that has gold lining and strips, with remainder hanging beneath this. Sewn to the back is ruffled silver fabric, while on the left shoulder is a ruffled gradient fabrics coming in white with shiny silver speckles, silver, and cream. The white sleeve cuff has a single line of silver around it, along with a ruffled trim. The lapel is covered in tiny silver studs in two alternating patterns, along with a layered bow. The main portion is white, followed by a layer matching the jacket, and one of ruffled silver fabric. Comes with a ruffled choker that has a cream string around the middle, while on each hand is a white finger-less glove lined in silver with a cream cuff adorned by two gold rings on it, along with a layered, ruffled cuff. Bottoms A rainbow pleat with silver lining inches from the hem. On each piece of fabric are white dots, with the pink pieces adorned by a heart pattern. The waistband is cream argyle with gold stud lining and a single star on each corner, along with a matching strap. Hanging from the right hip are ruffled pieces of fabric, coming in white with silver speckles, silver, and cream with silver lining and white ruffled trim. Hanging from the back of the skirt is a silver and orange gradient fabric with tiny dot print, along with two large ribbons with multiple tails, the main ribbon matches the jacket, followed by a white ribbon with gray writing, with two sets of tails. One tail is white with silver dots, followed by a silver ribbon tails covered in tiny dots. Shoes Cream argyle boots with tiny white dots, a white toe with silver shiny speckles, and shoelaces. The sole is cream, while the tongue is silver. Inches from the top is a silver buckled strap, while sewn to the back of the heel is a silver decorative bow. Accessory A cream argyle cap with white dots and ruffled trim around the top. Two pieces of fabric are sewn to a silver bow, one white with shiny silver speckles, the other is solid silver. Game Rainbow Orange Smile Coord is a Pop PriPara Rare coord from the brand Candy Alamode. It first appeared in the Dream Theater 2017 Time Vol. 7. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts T405.jpg A720A11E-6087-4DF9-A751-8110E386F33D.png Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Category:Candy Alamode Category:Pop Coord Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:Dream Theater 2017 Time Vol. 7 Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Season 4 Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Mirei Coord Category:Unit Coord Category:PriPara All Idol Live Vol. 1 Category:Coord Box